Ash Williams vs. Frank West
Ash Williams vs. Frank West is a What-If? episode of Death Battle pitting Ash Williams from the Evil Dead franchise against Frank West from the Dead Rising series. Description One infected City, countless Undead. Two Legendary Zombie Killers and only one is gonna Survive! Interlude Wiz: Heroes must be willing to go through anything inorder to insure that the forces of Evil must will never get their way. Boomstick: And these two get the job done, knee deep in blood and guts! . Wiz: Ashley J. Williams, The Chosen One with a Chainsaw Arm. Boomstick: and Frank West, The Camera wielding Savior of Willamette. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and It's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Ash Williams Wiz: Long ago, when the seas ran red with blood. It was prophesied that a hero would one day, fall from the sky and deliver humanity from the terrors of the deadites. The Chosen One known as The Jefe. Boomstick: And that man is... Ash Williams. Boomstick: Uh, are we sure this is the right guy? Music Ques: https://youtu.be/-qnJYL3zlT0 Wiz: Don't lets his unorthodox behavior fool you, Boomstick. He's the only thing standing inbetween humanity and it's end. Born on April 8th, 1957 and raised in Elk Grove, Michigan. Ashley James Williams lived a normal life, but Ash's life would take a complete nose dive when he and a few friends decided to stay in an abandoned cabin in the woods. Boomstick: Oh Yeah, like nothing could possibly go wrong! Let's stay the night in this damn near falling apart cabin and play some freaking tapes of a old guy reciting demonic passages. It'll be a good time! Wiz: The tapes had woken up a dark force in the woods, which proceded to turn Ash's friends and his girlfriend all into undead monsters called Deadites. Ash fought for survival for two days straight loosing not only his sanity but also his hand. Boomstick: Damn, i know the feeling buddy. I know the feeling... But hey! He said screw that shit and replaced that bitch with a freaking Chainsaw! Wiz: After this and being sucked through a vortex into the dark ages, Ash Williams learned of his true purpose and.... ran from it. Boomstick: But as reluctant as he was, Ash always answered the call to duty when ever Deadites started showing their ugly faces. But he needed some tools if he was to face these threats head on. Ash carries a twelve gage double barrel Remington shotgun, awsomely named The Boomstick, a Homelite XL Chainsaw and a Iron Gauntlet capable of crushing metal without any issue. But if you think for one second that that's all the heat Ash is packin, Woah boy you're in for a ride! Wiz: This is true, while Ash does have an Axe and Shovel along with his chainsaw for melee combat. The Homelite XL is not the only chainsaw Ash has put on his stump. There's Chain-lightning a chainsaw that can cut through steel, The Sap Master 3000 which has a chain tipped with actual diamonds with a titanium chasing and then there's a Chainsaw that is actually made out of dimond. Boomstick: Ash has a pretty ridiculous amount of weapons to put where his hand once was. Ontop of all those chainsaws, he has a Gatling Gun, a Flamethrower and even a harpoon gun! There's also the Cyborg Hand which has a special function for each finger. His pointer finger can shoot fire, his middle finger can launch explosives, a force projector in his pinky finger and all five can shoot fucking lasers! Ash also wears a steel chestplate and chainmail armor, while it only covers his torso it protects from stabbing and piercing weaponry. Wiz: Ash is also incredibly efficient with swords, spears, machineguns, pistols even rifles, And if that wasn't enough, Ash can also use the Necronomican X-Mortis also known as the book of the dead, bound in human flesh and inked in blood this talking book grants it's user dark magical abilities. Boomstick: After years of being stuck with the damn thing Ash learned to read certain passages and use them to his advantage on the battlefield! He can shoot lighting from his hand, give himself the strength of ten men, make the sky rain lava, start earthquakes, stun enemies and even summon deadites and demons! Wiz: But Ash must use his magic sparingly as each spell needs demon souls to inorder for Ash to use them and thats even assuming Ash remembers how to recite the spell correctly, Once Ash starts to recite a spell, he must finish the spell correctly or the Necronomican could actually backfire on him. Boomstick: Well hey. What's the risk when it means all that firepower! And that book isn't the only demonic weapon Ash has, Meet the Kandarian Dagger a knife capable of literally one shotting demonic foes. While it's effectiveness on non-demonic foes is unknown it has been shown to still cause a human great pain with a single slice! Wonder if he ever used that thing to make a sandwich... Wiz: Ash is a gifted mechanic and chemist, He's Weaponized his own car into the Iconic Deathcoaster and has even made explosives from scratch. Armed to the teeth and ready to feed Deadites a fist full of boomstick, Ash has accomplished the impossible and saved the world more times than Boomstick can count. Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: Ash has fought against entire armies of the undead single handedly, took on Zombified Marvel Superheroes, defeated dracula and has even held his own in one on one combat against Xena Warrior Princess. Ash might seem like a normal human being but he's constantly shown he's so much more than that. He's survived building high falls, explosions, an entire hospital collapsing ontop of him and has shook off hits from individuals with superhuman strength. Boomstick: Ash is so badass he took Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees to the fucking garbage on two separate occasions! Makes sense because He's punched through a castle wall, Shoved a bowling ball inside a human chest cavity, snapped a spin in half with a single kick, dodged incoming laser fire form several directions, evaded demonic lighting and has out ran the Deadite Force, you know? That first person view thingy in the movies. Wiz: The Deadite Force has been shown to be able to catch up and over take speeding cars, but when it chased Ash, it could barely keep up! Inparticular, The Deadite Force tailed Ash's car The Delta which is a 1973 Oldsmobile 88 Royal, which has a top speed of 120mph. Meaning Ash is capable of running far faster than his own car! Boomstick: Man! Why even bother driving when he's that fast? Oh yeah, Because he's lazy. Wiz: Ash can be perfectly described as a Badass Dumbass. Bruce Campbell himself has stated that while Ash is good at thinking fast, he's not so good at slow thinking. While Ash isn't stupid, he isn't smart either and after years of experience fighting Deadites, Ash's sanity is very questionable. Boomstick: Ash has been known to be pretty selfish and selfcentered and carries very little extra ammunition for his firearms and his chainsaw at most only has a single hours worth of gasoline. Wiz: And Ash may have shown superhuman levels of strength, speed and durability, he's still very much human and is still affected by normal weaponry like anyother man. Boomstick: But i think one thing is for certain Wiz, humanity should be grateful to have this One-liner spittin, chainsaw handed, glorious chinned Badass on their side. . Frank West Boomstick: When hoardes of Zombies are on the horizon, Who are you gonna call when the Dead are Rising? Wiz: The only correct awnser is the one named Frank, Frank West. Music Ques: https://youtu.be/6PnqxO9p5-4 Wiz: In 2006, Frank West caught wind of something suspicious going down in Willamette, Colorado. The Military had put this uninteresting town on lockdown, apparently due to a sudden outbreak of civilian riots. Boomstick: Frank knew damn well that if what was going down was really just some riots, the military wouldnt've put the entirety of Willamette on lockdown. Hungry for a scoop Frank snuck through by helicopter, somehow without being seen, and dropped off at the local mall. Wiz: This is where Frank West had his first encounter with the undead, going from your average freelance photojournalist to a literal one man army. Boomstick: After three straight days of intense survival, Frank clawed his way out of Willamette and did what he knew he had to do. He fought hard to expose the government for their attempt of covering up the Willamette Incident and became an American Hero! Everytime a new zombie outbreak occurred, it didn't take Frank very long to get on the case. Wiz: and Frank wouldn't have made it long if it weren't for his insane ingenuity and wrestling skills. Frank's greatest strength is his improvisation. Anything he can get his hands on is a potential tool of destruction. Everything from Baseball bats, frying pans & chainsaws to the completely obserd like dinner plates, trash cans even his own Camera. Boomstick: But the more and more Frank had to take on hoardes by the hundreds, slinging around wheel chairs and mailboxes wasn't gonna cut it. Wiz: So Frank put his impressive creativity to use and created Combo-Weapons. From the fairly simple ones like the Spiked Bat and Defiler to the completely science defying such as the Electric Crusher, Lasersword and the Gandelf. Think of Frank like a Dragon Ball Z fusion of Macgyver and Negan from The Walking Dead. Boomstick: Thee more creative Frank got the deadlier he became, this dude's imagination is insanely unpredictable. He has created over 100 Combo-Weapons. Such as the Classic Paddle-Saw, knife gloves, there's the Deck the Halls which is a pair of metal gauntlets that can send soundwaves powerful enough to fling cars, the Blast from the Past is literally a fucking sledgehammer with grenades ducttaped to it, the Ice Sword emites liquid nitrogen, there's a firework shooting rocket launcher, a fire breathing dinosaur helmet! We could go all day with all the crazy shit Frank has glued together. Wiz: Frank can craft these weapons in just a few seconds! Even large Combo-Vehicals like the Tread Maker, Frank can have ready to go on the fly. Boomstick: Frank has access to military Exo-Suits, Which are capable of flinging a 7 ton ambulance and punching through concrete. Frank can modify them with slushie machines to somehow make them shoot freaking ice tornados and start a house sized snow blizzard or even arcade cabinets to give them the ability to shoot electricity! But unless Frank is in a military zone, a Exo-Suit will only last about two minutes at most. Wiz: Frank can also gain the abilities of other Capcom characters through special arcade cabinets, such as Dante from Devil May Cry, Megaman X, Ryu from Street Fighter amoung many others, though it should be noted that these don't actually give every ability each character has and are not magical in nature. Boomstick: Then there's the Mixed Drinks that heal him and increase Frank's abilities temporarily. By using a blender to mix and match all sorts of food, Frank embraces his inner Gordon Ramsay and creates energy drinks that makes a can of Redbull look like some bitchass Bug Juice! Wiz: Quicksteps multiply Frank's running speed by three, the Energizer makes Frank completely invincible for 10 seconds, Spitfire turns Frank's own spit into a deadly projectile or even close range fireballs, and Painkillers cut damage inflected to Frank in half. Boomstick: But the best part about Frank is that he doesn't always need his weapons to prove himself, the dude's pretty much superhuman! Frank's strong enough to flip over a 7 ton ambulance without an Exo-Suit, can easily karate chop bodyparts off Zombies, stayed completely active for three days straight on several occasions, and has evaded automatic gunfire and speeding vehicles. He's tough enough to walk away from being shot multiple times by Blackhawk Helicopter missles, shake off building high falls, large explosions and even get right back up after being smash by amusement park rides. Oh, and he's strong enough to do this! Wiz: Frank has killed a countless number of zombies in his adventures, possibly reaching into the tens of thousands single handedly, but Frank has put down more than just the regular zombie. Boomstick: Frank has euthanized around 50 psychopaths, taken down groups of military grunts single handedly, Fought a giant robot that breathed fire and shot missles and has a flawless track record when it comes to combating High Ranking Military Soldiers. It's pretty safe to say literally nothing will get in the way of Frank getting the scoop, those who have... Went to the farm, if you know what i mean. Wiz: However, while Frank is impressive he's far from perfect. Frank has a limit to what he can carry all at once, that may not sound like it matters, but Frank's Combo-Weapons have very limited durability, not to mention Frank must go out and find the correct ingredients for them. Boomstick: Frank's pretty greedy sometimes, forgetting about others and instead focusing on his self and Frank may posses a superhuman physic, He is still just human and affected by normal weaponry like anyother person. Wiz: But if there's one thing you can take from this, is that there's 3 ingredients for a Can of Zombie whoop-ass. Dress Code Defiance, Orange Juice and Frank West. . Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BAAAATTTTLLLEE!!! . Who are you rooting for? Ash Williams Frank West Pre-Fight Time - 4:47 PM, Afternoon. A damaged television flickers on and off in a store window. It suddenly stops on a news channel. News Reporter: Raccoon City has been completely overrun once again by a mysterious plague, rumor has it that this book is to blame, The Necronomican X-Mortis also known as the book of the dead. It was last seen being taken from a museum display by this Man... The News Channel flashes a picture of Ash Williams on the screen. News Reporter: If you have have any information of this man's whereabouts please contact local authorities as soon as possi--. The television shuts off. ???: Hm.. Well... Who ever this clown is, He won't be getting away with this for much longer. Frank West smashes the window and grabs the television, throwing it in his shopping cart full of items. He hurries off, pushing his cart infront of him. Frank: Alright then, let's get this scoop and bust this case wide open. Meanwhile Ash is seen sneaking around a neighborhood holding the Necronomican. Ash: Damn, Book. You tricked me! Necronomican: You were the one foolish enough to believe my words. Ash: Oh, Yeah? Well, when I'm done fixing this mess I'm gon-- OOF! Ash is sent flying back by an unknown force. Ash: What the--?! Ash looks up and sees Frank West holding his baseball bat in hand. Frank: Alright, Pal. You're coming with me, you're gonna answer for what you've done to this city! Ash gets back up and puts away the book. Ash: Mind yer own business, there Dan Akyroyd. I didn't do any of this!.... Not on purpose anyway... Frank: You can't talk your way out of this one, Psychopath! I'm taking you down! Music Ques: https://youtu.be/vI9OpSdHRYs Frank twirls his bat and grabs his camera as Ash revs up his chainsaw and both get ready to fight. Fight! Ash rushes forward and swings his chainsaw ferociously, Frank evades the attacks and somersault kicks Ash in the face. Ash stumbles back and pulls out his boomstick. Ash: Let's go! Ash fires two shots at Frank, the first shot misses but the second hits Frank directly in the chest. Frank shrugs it off and picks up a near by bench and throws it straight at Ash, he lunges forward and cuts it in half. As Ash lands on the ground, Frank runs forward and hits him repeatedly with a double lariat. Frank: Deadmeat! Frank picks up Ash from behind and suplexs him into the pavement. As they both get back up Ash revs up his chainsaw then proceeds to slash Frank repeatedly and points his boomstick in Frank's face. Ash: Blow. Ash blasts Frank in the face, sending him flying through a brick wall. Frank recovers and looks around him, realising that he's in a hardware store. Frank: Fan-Tastic! Ash enters the store through the hole in the wall, loosing sight of Frank. Ash walks through the store, unable to find his enemy. Ash pauses as a shadow apears behind him. Frank: Hi-yah! Ash turns around as Frank goes to smash him with the Electric Crusher, Ash narrowly dodges and slashes at Frank with his chainsaw. Frank steps back and slams the Electric Crusher into the ground and electricity is sent through the floor. Ash jumps out of the way and in midair shoots the Electric Crusher out of Frank's hands, rendering it useless. Frank: Uh oh! Ash lands ontop of a shelf and opens fire at Frank, who evades the incoming fire. Frank picks up a lawnmower and chunks it at the self, knocking it down along with Ash. Ash: Whoooa! Music Ques: https://youtu.be/zCeQJP09dnU Ash lands flat on his back, he starts to get back up something falls into his lap, The Sap Master 3000. Ash takes off his regular chainsaw and replaces it with the Sap Master, Ash back on his feet revs up the chainsaw. Frank sees this and pulls out a lasersword. They rush each other and their weapons clash, sending a massive amount sparks into the air. They both take a step back and start swinging their weapons at eachother once again, both weapons continue to strike multiple times. Ash raises his chainsaw over his head and swings in downward, Frank uses the lasersword to block the attack and they both begin to struggle to overpower the other. Frank uses all of his might to push Ash back and pulls out his camera. Frank: Smile! The flash stuns Ash giving Frank the chance to grab his Spiked Bat and hits him so hard, Ash flies through the roof. Frank runs outside and pulls out the firework rocket launcher. Ash is seen acending above a tall building then starts to decend to the ground. Frank starts to fire the rocket launcher at his enemy. Ash sees the incoming rockets and begins to maneuver around and dodge them as they explode around him. Ash shoots at the rockets with his boomstick then Frank runs out of ammo. Frank: Oh, Come on! Ash takes this chance to stab his chainsaw into the building to slow down his decent. Ash stops a few feet above the ground and pulls himself out, however he is unable to retrieve the Sap Master. Ash tries pulling it out but is unsuccessful. Frank sees this and starts to craft something while Ash is distracted. Ash gets frustrated and decides to leave it. Ash: Damn it! Fine. I'll just use this.. Ash equips his cyborg hand and turns around only to get hit buy a Hail Mary, the explosion engulfs Ash. Frank: Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Before Frank can finish celebrating five red lasers shoot out from the smoke, hitting Frank directly sending him into a wall. Ash walks put of the smoke and flames. Ash looks at his shoulder to see a small fire, this startles him and he swiftly puts it out. Ash then focuses his attention on a dazed Frank. Ash: Yo! David Bailey! Frank gathers himself and looks up at Ash, who proceeds to flip him off. Ash: Let's Tango! Ash points his middle finger at Frank and starts firing explosives at him. Before Frank can move several explosive shells start to explode around him. Ash raises his boomstick in the air. Ash: HaHahahahHaHA! YEEAAAAAH, Babay! Music Ques: https://youtu.be/_3NSe4EBvX8 Ash resheaths his boomstick as he turns around and walks away. But is smacked in the back of the head with a soccor ball, Ash turns around to see Frank whiping his mouth with his sleeve and dropping a Energizer on the ground next to an empty Quickstep and Painkiller. Ash: W-What!?! Frank: Tastes Great! Frank puts on the Flaming Triceratops Helmet and charges at full speed. Ash chuckles to himself, grabs a fire axe and throws it straight at him. The axe bounces right off of Frank's helmet and he keeps coming. Ash's eye widen with surprise, he squints them shut and charges up a punch with his Cyborg Hand and socks Frank so hard it sends Frank stumbling back and cracks the helmet. Frank readjusts his helmet and breathes fire at Ash, who uses his cyborg hand to also shoot fire, The flames hit and counter eachother. After a few seconds of the flames struggling to overpower eachother, Ash's hand starts to malfuction and Frank's helmet gives out. Ash removes his cyborg hand and tosses is aside, But before Ash can react Frank sucker punches Ash in the face, he kneels down and holds his chin in pain. Ash: So that's how Ya wanna play, huh? Ash kicks Frank in the balls and upcuts him in the face. Frank rubbs his jaw and equips his Deck the Halls as Ash puts on his Iron Gauntlet. Frank: Bring it, Weirdo! Music Ques: https://youtu.be/OuSSXOQ-1bI They both throw a punch at the same time and the Iron Gauntlet and Deck the Halls connect resulting in a shock wave that breaks all the surrounding building's windows. They both begin to rapidly start punching, each punch connects with another until Frank catches Ash's gauntlet and punches him in the stomach. The punch sends Ash into a small building, as Ash begins to recover Frank starts tossing Sound Wave Traps into the building. Finally Frank walks up to the building and looks at the heavly injured Ash. Frank: You put up one hell of a fight.... but I've Covered Wars, Bitch! Frank rasies both of his deck the halls and slams them together sending a massive soundwave into the building, setting off the sound wave traps. Ash covers his ears as the noise begins to make his head trash with pain, his ears and his nose start to bleed. Then suddenly the entire structure collapses ontop of Ash. Frank ceases and looks over the rubble. Frank: Heh, Still got it! Frank begins taking picture of the scene. But he stops when he hears something. A shining silver chainsaw, Chain-lightning, busts out from the rubble and Ash crawls out and gets back on his feet. Ash: Pfft, Wars? You've Covered Wars? What the hell does that even Mean? Frank: Grrrr. Frank combos a fire axe and a sledgehammer together to make a Defiler while Ash is busy laughing. Frank throws the weapon at Ash, who ducks at the last second. Ash then whistles as loud as he can and motor is heard in the distance. Frank looks and is hit by the Deathcoaster, Frank sent flying and lands infront of a glowing crate. Ash hops in the Deathcoaster and adjusts the rearview mirror and sees a massive hoard of zombies in the reflection, Ash turns around to look out the back window. Ash: Oh, uhh. Forgot about that.. Ash turns back around and then sees Frank speeding torwards him in an Exo-Suit. Ash swiftly puts on his seatbelt and braises himself. Frank backhands the Deathcoaster sending it hurdling torwards the zombie hoard, Frank takes off in hot pursuit. The Deathcoaster crashes, after a second Ash kicks open the driver's side door and coughs up some blood as he staggers out of the vehicle. Ash revs up Chain-lightning but is suddenly attacked by a zombie, Ash cuts it in half vertically. Ash: Keep yer hands off me, Ya damn dirty-- Music Ques: https://youtu.be/tvg-6iV4xK0 Ash stop mid sentence as he realizes he's completely surrounded by the undead. Ash grabs his boomstick and starts firing into the crowd, but Ash then notices a sudden cold breeze. Ash ducks as a line of ice shards fire at him, he looks back and sees deep in the crowd of zombies, Frank is seen rushing straight at Ash, blowing right through the horde, Frank launches multiple ice tornados in his direction. Ash runs out of the way and fires his boomstick at Frank but to no affect. Frank leaps through the air and punches the ground infront of Ash, cracking the ground beneath. Zombies begin to decend on the two as Ash climbs ontop of Frank and starts to rapidly slash and cut at him, Frank smashes and swats away zombies as he tries to grab ahold of Ash. Frank manages to get ahold of Chain-lightning and slams Ash into the concrete, breaking Chain-lightning. Frank then charges up and enites an ice blast, freezing a huge chunk of the horde and sending Ash crashing into the Deathcoaster. More zombies begin to flood the area, Frank gets ready to fight but his Exo-Suit then runs out of juice and falls apart. Frank: Awwww, crap! Meanwhile, Ash regains consciousness, just as the Zombies begin to mob him. Ash: Ya little bastards! Ash tries to fight back but is over taken by their numbers. Ash: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!! Frank is seen fighting the horde with his bare hands, He disembowels one, Karate chops another's head clean off and lifts one up and throws it into the crowd. The zombies then begin to overtake Frank aswell, But Frank does a double lariat to get them off. Frank: CLEAR OFF! Frank takes a moment to breathe, He then notices a green glow coming from with in the horde. Music Ques: https://youtu.be/epVQa4r3ykY Ash: Klaatu Barada Nikto! Frank: Huh?! The Sky becomes blocked by the clouds, the green glow turns into an explosion and Ash is seen with the Kandarian Dagger taped to his stump and is holding up the Necronomican, using Multiple spells. Ash swiftly clears out the zombies dozens at a time but then sees Frank and begins shooting barrages lighting bolts at him, Frank scrambles as he trys to evade the lightning. Frank then catches something in the corner of his eye. A Capcom Heroes Arcade Cabinet. Frank makes a break for it as Ash continues his assault. Frank runs full speed into the arcade cabinet and mashes every single button. Ash shoots a lightning bolt at the arcade cabinet, destroying it, but not before Frank made his selection, Megaman X. Frank fires his Megabuster rapidly at Ash, who shields himself with the Necronomican. Ash fires lightning bolts straight back at him, One of Ash's bolts hits Frank and One of Frank's fireballs hits Ash. Frank and Ash begin to charge up their attacks. Frank: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL MEGABUSTER!! Ash: Groovy! Frank fires a giant fireball from his Megabuster and Ash summons a giant bolt of red lightning. The fireball and the lightning collide into eachother and cause an explosion expanding over the entire block. After a brief moment the dust settles. Out from underneath some burning rubble, Frank staggers back onto his feet. He looks around at nearby burning houses and destroyed vehicals. Ash then leaps out of nowhere and tackles Frank to the ground, Ash goes to stab him with the Kandarian Dagger but Frank socks Ash in the jaw, making him back off. They get back on their feet. Music Ques: https://youtu.be/82L5P5DjZy0 Frank: Alright, Crimson Chin. Let's finish this. Ash: Come get Some! Frank leaps at Ash and punches him in the face and knees him in the stomach, Knocking the Necronomican out of Ash's shirt and onto the ground. Ash: NO! The ground begins to shake and crack open, the earth swallows the necronomican as zombies crawl out from the ground and infest the surroundings area once again. Frank surprises Ash with a jump kick, Ash dodges. Ash grabs and puts Frank in a choke hold but he throws Ash over his shoulder. Frank goes for a knee drop but Ash rolls out of the way. Ash donkey kicks Frank in the chest, Frank staggers and Ash starts to slash at him with the Kandarian dagger, Frank is able to evade the slashes. Frank is backed up to a wall as Ash aims for Frank's head, he grabs Ash by the wrists and they begin to struggle. Frank notices zombies are starting to surround them, he headbutts Ash and pushes him to the Zombies. They grab ahold of Ash, one goes in for a bite but Ash stabs it in the head with the dagger and begins slashing at the Zombies until he's freed himself. Giving Frank enough time to craft a Paddlesaw. Frank: Die, Die, DIE! Ash ducks and dodges as Frank swings the Paddlesaw continuously cutting zombies in half in the process. Ash blocks the saws with the dagger as they both begin moving deeper into the horde, as their fight continues the horde becomes thinner and thinner. Frank starts to spin the paddlesaw and swings it at Ash's legs, he jumps over the paddlesaw resulting in it wasting it's last bit of durability on the last remaining zombies. Ash then slashes Frank across the face with the dagger, he screams as holds his face in pain, falling to his knees. Ash: HahaHa! Boomstick: $199.99, Shells: 39.99, Kicking some punk ass: priceless! Ash raises the Kandarian Dagger and goes to deal the killing blow, but before he can Frank springs up and impails Ash through the torso with a katana. Ash goes limp on Frank's shoulder and coughs up some blood. Frank: Heh heh, Who's Laughing NOW!? Ash presses his boomstick against Frank's temple. Ash: St-still... me. Ash pulls the trigger. Killing Frank instantly, his body falls limp to the ground as Ash pulls the sword out. K. O. ''' '''Ash cuts up Frank's body into pieces with the Kandarian Dagger and buries him, marking the grave with a makeshift cross. Before Ash leaves he hangs Frank's camera on the cross. Results Boomstick: Huh, Didn't know he still had brains after Dead Rising 4. Wiz: While these two are in the top teir of Zombies Hunters, The further we delved into Ash the more obvious diffrences were. Boomstick: For starters, Ash has far more combat experience and has a wider resume of enemies he's faced. To where Frank normally deals with zombies, Ash normally deals with demons. Outside of Zombies and Humans, Frank has very rarley taken on anything beyond that. Like yeah sure Frank's beaten the shit out Robots and Aliens too but those absolutely pail in comparison to the actual God-like entities that Ash has taken out, like Kandar the Destroyer. Wiz: Ash's most obvious edge was his speed, even if Frank used quicksteps he'd only clock in at 48mph at most and Ash, Ironicly can go nearly three times that without any such enhancements. Boomstick: As for combat speed Frank might be a bit faster but not enough to were it'd make a noticeable difference. Even if he was faster at hand to hand, Ash's reaction time just knocked his right off the table. Hell, just Ash dodging Electricity was faster than anything Frank has pulled off. Ash was also way tougher, while Frank power through explosions, Ash just straight up ate a bitchslap from a Zombified Sentry. Sentry is considered one of the physically strongest Marvel Superheroes and has been quoted as being able to sink islands. Wiz: Frank's biggest edges in this fight were strength, stamina and ingenuity. But even then Ash is still fairly comparable. Boomstick: Yeah, Ash was making his own Combo-Weapons before Frank West was even concept art and remember how Ash could punch a hole in a Castle wall? Assuming that the walls are compossed of limestone and are a cubic meter thick, This would require a little bit over 6 tons, while Frank can tip over a 7 ton ambulance. Ash has stayed active for two days straight, Frank has for three. See where we're going here? Any actual edge Frank had, he only had so barely. And even then Ash could take the strength edge for his own by using Magic. Wiz: As we already said, Ash's base strength is a little bit over 6 tons, assuming that this spell multiples Ash's own strength times 10 instead of just adding on the strength of 10 men that'd put him at around 63 tons. Boomstick: Damn, not even Frank's Exo-Suits are that strong. Wiz: Speeching of which, Frank's special weaponry and obserd creativity could potentially counter some of Ash's magic. Boomstick: The key word being some. Wiz: Things like Frank's Exo-Suits could buy him some time but there was honestly nothing stopping Ash from just say, stunning Frank in place giving him more than enough time to kill him ten times over or just making the sky rain lava. Ash may have to say these verbally that's still better than having to go out and find specific ingredients mid fight. Boomstick: Even if Ash did forget how to recite a spell correctly he has every single one of them written down on a piece of paper he keeps in the Necronomican and also on average Ash is carring more deadly weapons than Frank. A double barrel and a chainsaw beat a wooden baseball bat and a camera any day of the week. Wiz: Even if we included things like Deadite Ash and Zombie Frank, the outcome would still be the same. Because at their base Ash is far faster, almost just as strong and is far more durable. Boomstick: Looks like Frank just didn't have this one covered after all. Wiz: The Winner is: Ash Williams. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Chainsaw Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music